trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion-class Corvette
The Hyperion-class Corvette is a light corvette and patrol ship operated by Trident Foundries and many other factions. Description The Hyperion-class Corvette is a small vessel resembling a boxy shuttlecraft, with repeater plasma cannons jutting out from the sides. It's distinguishing mark is it's large engine arrangement at the aft of the ship, which gives the Hyperion its superior speed and acceleration. History 2313 The Hyperion Corvette started as a small vessel within Mr Crazy's old faction, Cobolt, and sported a slightly different design incorporating large X-foils at the rear of the ship, above the heat vents. In early January 2313 it was the most numerous vessel in the Cobolt fleet. In March, with the creation of Trident Industries, the vessels were absorbed into Trident's inventory and immediately put to use alongside Freedom-class Frigates and Dauntless-class Blockade Runners, where they served well. With the introduction of the much more capable Quantum-class Heavy Frigate in early April, these vessels were slowly phased out of the Trident fleet. However in November 2313, Mr Crazy and Jake Lancia agreed to revive the old ship and refit it to fit with technological changes. Thus, the systematic refit cycle of the Hyperions began, with its fourteenth major refit completed in early 2317, along with countless minor refits. 2314 Hyperions were not quite back in active service at this time; many were being used as training vessels for prospective new pilots to fly to familiarise themselves with Trident doctrine. They came into full active service again with their fifth refit in February, X-foils removed to streamline the hull. 2315 Hyperions began to be used in sanctioned military operations again by this time. In early February, both the Thryn Monarchy and Nova Fleet Dynamics received blueprints of the vessel, enabling them to build their own versions. In the GenXNova Galaxies in late April and May, several Hyperion V10s were deployed alongside a Pallas-class Heavy Corvette, and one was converted into a fast courier vessel, with the rest serving as border patrol ships until they were decommissioned. In the Aetherion galaxies in July, Trident expeditionary forces, alongside scouts from Nova Fleet Dynamics and Thryn Monarchy, were attacked by an unknown assailant. It was only due to the intervention of an outdated Trident Hyperion V9 that the attack was stopped. Jake then chased and later destroyed the assailant using the same Hyperion. One Hyperion V10 was later gifted to Flying Debris as a token of appreciation for his assistance during the fight. Hyperions were used mainly as patrol and AI drone vessels at this time. In late 2315, Azereiah of Thryn Monarchy tested his latest ship design, the Steiner-class, against an upgraded Hyperion V12a piloted by Jake Lancia. The Steiner was designed originally as a direct competitor to the Hyperion. However Azereiah could not match Jake's experience and the Hyperion's superior speed and manueverability, and despite the Steiner having more weapons and defenses, he quickly lost the fight, and the prototype Steiner was overheated. In December, with the merger of Trident and NFD into Trinova, Hyperions were absorbed into the new, larger fleet. 2316 In January, the venerable Hyperion received a new Trinova paintjob, incorporating NFD's classic orange-on-white into the Trident blue-on-grey that was there before. Hyperion''s began to be used in Trinova carriers and as light patrol ships, much like their original usage in Trident over a year before. ''Hyperion firing it's phase cannons.]] In mid-April, several ships of the Hyperion-class V14 were deployed in the Bitminery Galaxies. The lead ship was subsequently boarded by agents of the Volcom Pirates. It's pilot valiantly thrust the ship into a star in order to keep it out of enemy hands, and died when the reactor breached, taking at least one of the boarders down with him.verification needed In November and December, the Hyperion received yet another major upgrade, changing the engine arrangement and adding a chain drive and improved shielding. 2317 The Hyperion received yet another major overhaul in early January, and several models and recolours went on sale through public marketplaces such as the StarMade Dock. Usage The Hyperion-class has, in addition to its standard role as patrol ship, been used in the following roles: * Fast Attack Ship * Light Assault * Interceptor * Interdictor * Personal Transport * Courier * AI Drone * Defence Vessel * Scoutship Variants * Patrol Ship - Hyperions' main use is an intra-system patrol ship. * Hyperion Courier - A variant with no weapons and enhanced warp drive, used as a fast courier. * Pathfinder - A variant focusing on speed and jump drive and removing the missile launchers. Category:Ships Category:Corvettes Category:Trident Industries